Fragments
by LoveFromShinola
Summary: Moments in the lives of Bella and Rodolphus. Through everything, that love was always there. There were times it was just harder to see.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was JK Rowling, I'd be cracking on with the encyclopaedia. **

**A.N:**

**This is another one of those things from the 1sentence forum on LJ. This lot of sentences is focused on one of my favourite couples, Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange. I know they're not technically canon and I'm usually a canon girl, but I really like the idea of them you know? Right, so here we go!**

**#01 Comfort – **She finds comfort in his arms, though she doesn't want to admit it. He offers comfort where the Dark Lord scorns, and it warms her heart to him just a fraction.

**#02 Kiss – **The first time they kiss, fireworks go off. She tries to ignore it, but, in the end, he knows she feels the same way.

**#03 Soft **– These silken sheets are soft, and she doesn't want to get up. She tells herself that's the reason she's still lying in bed with her husband.

**#04 Pain – **When she realises he's gone, that they've taken him back to Azkaban, her heart shatters. It's ironic that the moment he's gone, is when she realises how much she needs him there.

**#05 Potatoes – **The first meal they have alone together is a simple Muggle dish, chips. After that, she always has a fondness for the odd little things.

**#06 Rain – **As they dance in the rain, she laughs. It's such a strange thing to be doing that she can't contain it, and he laughs along with her, soaking wet and deliriously happy.

**#07 Chocolate - **It's sweet, rich, and oddly sensual. She giggles when she realises she might as well be describing her husband.

**#08 Happiness **– She never thought she could experience happiness like it. Moments with him seem to show her new definitions for the word.

**#09 Telephone – **He has a telephone in his hallway, though he never uses it. When she questions him, he simply says 'The old owners left it here'. Why he never got rid of it, she doesn't know. Perhaps he's more sentimental than he likes to admit.

**#10 Ears **– He has ears like some sort of superhuman. Just one creak of a floorboard, and he's awake. It's horribly hard work trying to surprise him.

**#11 Name **– Every time she hears someone call her Lestrange, it sends a tingle shooting up her spine, and she desperately tries to hide it.

**#12 Sensual – **The pleasure that surges through her when she looks at him is undeniable. They're both entirely too sensual for the other's liking. It's easy to be distracted.

**#13 Death **– When she dies, his heart shatters. She seems to catch his eye as the light fades, and the vision of her crumpled body will stay with him forever.

**#14 Sex** – She often initiates it, him sometimes. But there is always a dual compliance, a yearning need, that is in-built and oh-so natural.

**#15 Touch **– One touch from him and the world is normal again. The madness, the giddy glee of the kill fades, and she is nothing but his wife, pleading for him to take her home.

**#16 Weakness **– She is his weakness and he hers. If anyone knew, it would be the end of them.

**#17 Tears **– She doesn't often cry, hardly at all, but, when she knows their children can never be, she cries a river, then a lake, then a sea, as he holds her in his arms.

**#18 Speed **– His speed is ferocious at the best of times. But, when he knows she's waiting, he could outstrip wild horses in a heartbeat.

**#19 Wind **– The wind, thrashing against the windowpane, drowns out her guttural cries. There, on the bed, weeping into one of his shirts, she tries to believe he'll come back to her.

**#20 Freedom – **People fresh out of Azkaban usually bathed, or ate, or ran round wild. They were never ones to follow the crowd though, and so, they first decided to test the guest bed Narcissa had given them.

**#21 Life – **As he sits in Azkaban, he comes to understand that his life has been her ever since he was a boy.

**#22 Jealousy – **When she tells him she cannot abide how other women look at him, he doesn't understand the injustice of it all. 'Now you know how I feel when you look at _him_', he says. Odd, she thinks, I've never seen it like that before.

**#23 Hands – **Her hands have held him enraptured while she sleeps beside him. Those hands of hers have so many purposes, so different and wide, yet, when she touches him, it's always for the same reason. Because she loves him.

**#24 Taste **– The meal she's prepared probably tastes exquisite. She always was a bit of a chef, and when she gets sick of the house elf's cooking, she whips something up. But he's far too distracted by her face in the candlelight to notice what he's eating.

**#25 Devotion – **Her devotion to the Dark Lord isn't false. She truly is so very dedicated to him. What people don't know is, she's just as devoted to him.

**#26 Forever – **Forever seems like a word that can be easily applied to how long he's waited in this miserable place, to hold her in his arms again.

**#27 Blood – **He's always felt the strangest sensation when he sees blood, like a child at Christmas time.

**#28 Sickness **- Yet, when that blood is hers, all it does is make him sick.

**#29 Melody – **She still remembers the tune that accompanied their first dance. She doesn't think she'll ever forget that first moment of heaven.

**#30 Star **She's named after a star, and he finds it oddly right when they're young. High, unattainable, sparkling.

**#31 Home **'Home is where the heart is' or so her father used to say. That's probably why, with Rodolphus, anywhere is home. He is her heart, and she suddenly sees that she's perfectly fine with that. She's changed a lot more than she ever imagined.

**#32 Confusion **– When the walls of Azkaban crumbled around her, she was so confused. It was only when he found her and held her that everything slipped into place.

**#33 Fear – **She's beginning to know that her biggest fear isn't anything like spiders or snakes. It's losing him that scares her to death.

**#34 Lightning/Thunder – **That rumble is followed by a sudden burst of light, and she shudders. He wraps a blanket around her and eases her onto his chest. The thunder and lightning doesn't seem to matter so much now.

**#35 Bonds **– If she dares to dream, the ropes around her hands could just as easily be his hands, drawing her into an embrace. She'd prefer that bond much more than being bound.

**#36 Market – **One day, he leaves a note saying he's 'gone to the market'. She frowns.

**#37 Technology – **He doesn't come home with the latest piece of worthless technology he usually goes hunting for.

**#38 Gift **– He comes with a gift for her, a sweet, simple chain.

**#39 Smile **– As he clasps it around her neck, their smiles could outshine the sun.

**#40 Innocence **– She tries to think when she could last have been called 'innocent'. It was probably the moment just before his lips pressed to her own for the first time.

**#41 Completion **– One more mission over, one more foe vanquished. But, until they're home and in bed, the night is not complete.

**#42 Clouds **– Even nature reminds him of her. Every cloud is her face.

**#43 Sky **– The sky is the same colour as the blue robe she wore yesterday.

**#44 Heaven **– Heaven is being with her.

**#45 Hell – **Hell then, is most definitely being without her.

**#46 Sun **– The sun is the essence of her spirit, or so her mother used to say.

**#47 Moon – **He disagrees. To see her in the moonlight is to see her as she should truly be seen. A light amidst pitch darkness.

**#48 Waves **– They sit skipping rocks into the sea. Her shoes are wet, and so are his. They look at each other, and know they are thinking the same thing. Within a few seconds, they are drenched, neck-deep in saltwater and laughing madly.

**#49 Hair** – Her hair is tangled and brittle afterwards, and smells not like her at all, but running his fingers through it is still irresistible.

**#50 Supernova – **As they lay together that night, the love within the room held the resounding strength of a hundred supernovas.

**A.N:**

**Well? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews, they are the ONLY reason I write! Please??? Just click it! :) x**


End file.
